For the Ages
by SunnyHinata
Summary: Drabbles. In love, friendship, and finding yourself.
1. NaruHina

_**Wind**_

She was quiet. So, so…quiet. He was loud and brash. It was cliché, really. Everyone new they were meant to be, they just didn't know how it was going to happen.

When they got older, she was still just as quiet, but instead of being nervous and second guessing herself, she was calm and decisive.

When they got older, he was still exited by the smallest things, but he learned that being sophisticated has the most benefits.

When she finally decided to tell him, she sunk back into her former self. But, some things can't be helped. She put on her bravest face and approached him.

When he finally decided to tell her, he sat by himself, thinking over what to say. It was almost silly, how such a person could affect him so. She wasn't judgmental in the least, so why did he have to worry so much about what she would think of him?

She tapped him gently on the shoulder. He turned. Slowly, they both opened their mouths. How could this be so hard? they both thought.

Suddenly, words were useless. Everything just seemed so right. Leaves shimmied around on the ground while branches swayed slowly, each being propelled by the wind that said, "I love you."


	2. SasuSaku

**_Help_**

He pulled the knife out of his leg, throwing it on the ground. He walked over to her, where she lay, terrified.

_You have a limp _she said.

_I know _he replied.

The rain outside pounded the wall of the cave.

He lowered himself beside her. Water dripped down landing squarely on his injury. She moved her hands over it, starting the healing process. One by one, the fibers of skin stitched themselves back together.

Having no water, she pulled out a small cloth and dabbed it on her tongue. He flinched when she rubbed it across his affliction. She moved it in microscopic, rhythmic circles, soothing his muscle. Little by little, it was clean.

Their heartbeats were slowing, aligning themselves to match each other.

He smiled sadly, looking her up and down. If possible, she was worse off than him.

_I can't help you _he said dejectedly.

_It's ok _And she hugged him.


	3. NejiTen

**__**

Faults

If you don't like your hair in your face, why don't you grow your bangs out?

__

I like my bangs.

****

They are impractical.

You're impractical. Look at you. Your hair is as long as mine, and you don't have it up at all.

****

I used to wear it tied, until you wouldn't leave me alone about it.

Whose fault it that?

****

Yours.

How so?

****

You always meddle with my personal life.

You're the one that listens to me.

****

…It's still your fault.

Even Lee comments on how your hair reminds him of Sakura's, back when we were genin.

****

He does… how interesting…

Where are you going?

****

I have to have a talk with Lee.


	4. ShikaTema

**_Elastic_**

His hair is up, while hers is down, out of her signature four ponytails. Leisurely, she reaches to put his fallen piece behind his ear. She is surprised that it doesn't slide out more often, what with the hairpiece having no elastic.

The tie reminds her of him, in a way that only she can picture. It is in no way abrasive or clingy, but it is still strong; still willing to do its best; still…there, holding everything together.

He smiles at her after she pulls her hand back. It's almost a smirk, but she doesn't mind, because she knows that's his way of saying _Thank you._

The blankets shift slightly as he half sits up, this time tucking _her_ hair behind _her _ear. She, in turn, smiles and leans in, kissing him on the nose. Stubbornly, that same piece of black hair falls from behind his ear, tickling her cheek. She giggles, soaking in the sensation.

She pulls back, and this time, he leans in, kissing _her_ on _her_ nose. Blonde bangs tickle his cheeks and forehead, then he pulls back and lays his head down. She does the same, and then they continue their nose kissing game. It lasts far into the night, until finally, they both fall asleep, their noses touching while their hair hangs in their faces.


	5. Kakashi

_Inspired by an actual quote from Kakashi_

_**Read**_

Surprisingly, Kakashi doesn't read his little orange books because he likes dirty stuff. No, he reads those books because the hero always wins. In everyway possible, he wins.

Kakashi reads the book because it is so unlike shinobi life. Shinobi life; where you never know if you'll live or if you'll die. Where you are always on edge, expecting some sort of enemy attack or ambush. Where you might not see a friend return after a mission.

The books take him away, almost as if he was born into that alternate reality, getting the girl of his dreams, living a free life; a guiltless one.

It's almost sad really, how much some made up story can affect such a great ninja.


	6. LeeSaku

**_Next_**

And it was then, as he limped over to Sakura, the Lee knew what they would always be to each other.

He was still happy as she propped his arm upon her shoulder, slowly and gently leading him across the bridge. She handed him a white lily, and he eccepted it with a large grin.

He was still happy as she walked away, calling a soft goodbye over her shoulder. He watched her retreating form for a few more seconds before walking away as well.

Even years later he was still happy as he observed her while she chatted alongside her husband, the one she loved. But still, he had the next best thing; friendship.


	7. AsuKure

**_End/Begin_**

Strangely enough, she liked to call it _a quick end and a new beginning_.

Kurenai usually tried to be optimistic but logical at the same time. Not saying that they couldn't be closely related, but for a ninja, it was usually pessimistic and logical that went hand in hand.

So when Asuma died, her world went black, and her almost-pessimistic side came out _(a dark end)._

And then her new son was born and the light came back _(a new beginning)._


	8. KankTen

**_Strings_**

He, a puppet master, while she, a weapons mistress, had nothing in common other than one thing.

He used the chakra-strings gracefully, weaving his fingers in invisible patterns while pulling his puppets through the air. The puppets themselves were to made to harm; to kill, but they still held a softness about them. But only to her.

She used her sharp wires for setting traps and capturing her enemies. Hers were not to maim or harm, but if provoked, she wouldn't think twice about using them to slice your head off. But only he knew this.

Together, she would set her traps while he would attack from the shadows. They could take out most everyone. Ironically, they were held to each other by the very strings that first tore others apart.


	9. Lee

__

**Remember**

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!  
**-Fort Minor; Remember the Name**

He has all the luck in the world. Despite his jutsu handicap, he has survived countless situations because of the family he was born into and the abilities he has.

He will work hard, just as he always has. His great skill at taijutsu can only be mirrored by his teacher, no one else.

He also has all the willpower in the world. This has been proven many times, all rooting back to the first time he pledged not to give up; to keep trying regardless of the circumstances.

As most everyone does, he only enjoys around less than ten percent of the outcomes of being a shinobi. He loves training and getting better, but he dislikes those missions where death is the only answer; where it's kill or be killed, not, _'How about we settle this over a verbal debate?'_

All these aspects of his career add together. Luck, skill, willpower, pleasure and pain. Those are the reasons he wants everyone to remember him.


	10. Team 8

_**Parts**_

They head out for their missions. They do their best, hoping some good will come from it. And when they fail, they pretend the mission never happened and they move on. They are not stuck in their past, as half of the shinobi population is.

All four have something that only they contribute to the group. Shino adds the reserved portion, while Kiba throws in the outgoing part. Hinata carefully sets in the innocence, while Kurenai supervises.

To most outsiders, it would appear that only part of the group can use force. They assume that Hinata is not forceful, and that she cannot assert herself. Wrong. She can easily tell people where to go should an argument present itself. Just ask Kiba one day when he teased Hinata little to far.

To most outsiders, it seems as if Kiba has no self control and that he doesn't use his head. They are wrong, and the rest of the group can attest it to through numerous stories of Kiba saving all their butts solely by doing _math_.

To most outsiders, it is assumed Shino is only there for his intelligence, and not for his social skills. That is not true. When the need arises, he can beat you in any verbal battle. It has been witnessed many times by the most smooth talking people in any shinobi nation.

To most outsiders, Kurenai is not as useful as before. They think the younger members of the group don't need a leader; they don't need someone to confide in or someone who will forfeit all plans just so you can stay at their house because they got in an argument with their family. It's too bad they feel that way, because that is _exactly_what Kurenai does.

All the parts of the group are important, because it is not just a group, it is synchronized individuals working as one unique force. Together, they form something so big that it can conquer most anything. A team.


	11. SakuIno

**_"It's hard but it's fair." -Michael Jordan_**

**_Train_**

_They knew that power wasn't and still isn't everything. Most people think that power equals force, but not them. Power comes from within. It is the ability to assert yourself; to show that you are not weak. Power is not beating the tar out of someone and making people suffer; it is using your mind and your body to create something strong and then dominate with that something._

There is no more Sasuke this, or Sasuke that. They're too old and they're too proud.

They've _been there_ and _done that_, but are not yet a has-beens.

They learned that you have to get things for yourself, not rely on others. They depended on Neji, on Shikamaru, on Choji, on Kiba and Akamaru, on Lee and on Naruto, all because of one person. They were even depending on the three sand siblings, who were not even from their village.

They were ashamed, and vowed to train harder; to gain power.

_From then on it was no more running. It was face the facts. Do or die. Eat or be eaten. You only get one life, so live it right._

Day in and day out they trained, all to get more powerful. And then the time came and one of them left on a mission to gather information on someone that might have a lead on Sasuke.

And then she saw him, and could not do anything. She was frozen on her spot. From that moment on, she pledged on her life to train more intensely than ever before.

The next time a lead was found, they went together. With their teams, and their classmate's teams and then some. They failed.

And still they trained longer and deeper until they lost fatal amounts of blood everyday. Until their skins were a permanent black and bluish color. Until they were near death.

And they found him eventually. They caught him and brought him back and they celebrated and had their fun and then thanked the heavens for their luck.

And after the whole ordeal they suited up. They put on their shoes and shirts, their pants and gloves, and finally their weapon pouches and their headbands. And then they trained.


	12. KibaAka

_**Dedicated to smz12231994 because she wanted me to do some KibaAka dialogne**_

_**Universe**_

"Do you ever think that we might not important at all?"

Bark. "What?"

"Like, I know we can take down a lot of people in battle or whatever, but do you ever think that maybe we're just little insignificant specks compared to what's out there?"

Roof. "Out where?"

"You know, _there_. Like out in the universe where some higher being is watching over us and we can't do anything to surpass him."

Bark. "Or her."

"Or her, I suppose. Do you think he -or she- ever dies? Who would replace the person? Is there anyway to know?"

Yip-bark. "Probably not."

"Well, I think we should try."

Whimper-bark. "Try what?"

"To find out. Like, we could become scientists if we ever live to become really old. Like, as old as the third Hokage was!"

Growl-bark-bark-bark. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"I'm serious."

Whine-yip. "Just shut up Kiba."


	13. NaruSaku

_**Anyone notice the obscene amount of run-ons in my drabbles?**_

_**Hug**_

At the end of the day, when they are on a mission, or even just at home; when she is missing her boyfriend, and he is missing his girlfriend; when they are alone, by themselves, forgotten for a moment, that is when they need the hugs.

The aforementioned girlfriend and boyfriend don't think a thing of it, because they know that their partners are friends and they are teammates and they need each other.

So when the lonely times come around (and amazingly they can both sense when the other is unhappy), it is Naruto that goes to Sakura's house.

He cooks the ramen while she cooks the tea, and then they sit and have a mellow chat while they sip on their tea and scarf down their instant ramen. And then it's getting late and he says that he has to go because he has training in the morning. She smiles and says, _"You idiot, we both do."_

And then he rises from the chair and goes to the door. She confronts him with a hug just as he turns the knob and then he lets his hand fall off the door and puts it around her back.

For a while they both feel like it is the younger days again; back when they weren't so worried about everything; back when he had a crush on her and she was mean to him.

Finally they release each other and part their ways. Naruto is off to meet with his significant other, while Sakura is hoping to scope out her love-interest. And even though they are attached to others, they still look forward their hugs.


	14. Tsunade

__

**Harder-Better-Faster-Stronger**

Work It Harder, Make It Better  
Do It Faster, Makes Us stronger  
More Than Ever, Hour After  
Our Work Is Never Over  
**-Harder Better Faster Stronger by Daft Punk**

She wants to help, but the blood is too much. Her eternal fear is taking it's toll and she can do nothing as Shizune and Naruto are knocked to the ground. And then Naruto, for the _millionth_ time, vows to protect her and it becomes inevitable; she has to do something. **She attacks Kabuto and Orochimaru with full force.**

__

(Before this day, she was at the complete bottom of her game. She had gambled away all her money on an almost-daily basis, while she forced her assistant Shizune to constantly be on guard while she, Tsunade, was drunk off her rocker. Pathetic. She wanted -wanted badly- to punch herself, to hurt and then maybe she'd feel a fraction better.)

She feels like her arms are going to fall off and that her head is going to split because of the migraine she has. But it's different now_._ _Someone is depending on_ _her_. She can't give up and she can't quit and she can't stop. She has to go _harder_ and _better _and _faster_ and _stronger _if she wants to win.


	15. KibaShino

**_Bug_**

When Kiba was two years old, his mother took him outside their house to play. While she was busy hanging laundry, Kiba crawled around on the grass vigorously, exploring the outside world. When his mother wasn't looking, he scurried over to a bush and began to push through.

When arriving into the other side, he saw something lying stationary on the ground. He ambled over to it clumsily on his two feet, falling several times. The something picked its head up looked at Kiba. A baby.

The child held out his hand slowly; atop the palm lay a ladybug. Kiba giggled and held out his own hand, asking for the bug. The other baby whimpered a bit. "Sh-Shino," he stuttered while pointing to himself.

Kiba took the bug from Shino's hand. "Kiba." He pointed to himself as Shino had done. Kiba gave his new acquaintance a strange look. "This?" He put the specimen under Shino's nose.

"Bug," Shino replied dubiously.

"Bug?"

"Bug."

"Bug bug bug!" Kiba screeched happily. Suddenly, the ladybug took off from Kiba's hand. The boy began to wail, grasping helplessly at the air.

"It okay." Shino said, sticking his hand into the grass, only to pull it back a second later. In it was another ladybug. Kiba laughed, clapping his hands together in joy. He took the bug from Shino, then hugged his new best friend.

* * *

**Ever type a word so much that it doesn't even look like a word any more? Bug.**


	16. Sasuke

**_Fly_**

Behind closed doors I did shake

It usually takes more to make me break

Time again to leave this place

My wounds not healed

We go by "Eagle's" pace

My chin held high;

No tears to fall

My determination flies through it all

Our feathered friend takes to the sky

Outside in daylight

I will not cry

Onward we trudge

Our purposes blurred

Different objectives

Our confidence spurred

One destination to keep us forward

No time to go backward

But yet we do

Into the past

We must undo

-

**A/N: First try at poetry. How'd I do?**

* * *


	17. Jiraiya

**_Dedicated to smz12231994_**

**_White_**

Back when Jiraiya was still a young, it acted almost as a disguise. On those rare, important missions where disguises were involved, Jiraiya would simply pull it towards the front of his face and then secure it with a headband of some sort. The simple transformation did wonders. In short, he was twenty-two and people thought he was forty.

It also hindered him some too. When he decided that he might like to settle down, it was a turn off for most girls. They'd take one look at him and shake their heads. 'Too old' they'd say.

The white hair never seemed to fit his age.


	18. Zetsu

_**Rest**_

After dragging Itachi and himself back from the battle, then after meeting with Pein, and finally after Itachi's body is put into the ground, Zetsu is allowed to just break for a while (not a long while, just a while).

Slowly and surely, he walks through the woods a little ways (not a long ways, just a ways). He sits himself underneath his favorite tree and leans his head back onto the bark, tenderly.

How long will it be until he goes? What will happen to him? Also, what of the others? Without its' eyes and ears, Akatsuki is nothing.

But never mind that for now. And for a minute (just a minute) Zetsu rests.


	19. Team Gai, 10, 8 & 7

_**System**_

Naruto Uzumaki. The one who had it all inside, but refused to use it because he wanted to start a _legacy_.

Sasuke Uchiha. The one who reminds everyone of what _home_ really is.

Sakura Haruno. The one who gives you the feeling of _vertigo_ just by the touch of her finger.

Shino Aburame. The one who understands everyone, the one who uses perfect empathy. It's almost like he has a _voice_ that tells him what is going on.

Kiba Inuzuka. The one who keeps everyone going and going, just like the food pill _franchise_.

Hinata Hyuga. The one who keeps everyone safe inside her _void _of strength.

Neji Hyuga. The one who used to believe in destiny. He only believes in _future, _now.

Tenten. The _ray_ of light that guides everyone through the darkness.

Rock Lee. The one who beats you down, but uses _mercy _to help you back up.

Shikamaru Nara. The one who **almost** always knows what to do, simply because he uses the hard _logic_ it takes to survive.

Ino Yamanaka. The one who keeps Shikamaru from getting too high on his horse, because _null_ **always **knows.

Choji Akimichi. The one who keeps them all down to earth with a _reality check_.

-

**Kinda vague and choppy. I really want to know what people think. Review please.**


	20. SasuSaku II

__

Even if the pride you hold over your head is a mistake

Even if the ideal you paint crumbles

Even if everything here turns to lies and wears you down

I'll definitely be here

****

-Beyond the Door by YeLLOW Generation

_Beyond_

Even if you never loved me, you were foolish into thinking I'd always be there for you. You ideal vision would be conquering your brother and finding me, wouldn't it? As if I'd just come back that easily. I'm almost too strong for you now.

Even if everything you've ever known were to be exposed as a lie, I wouldn't try. I'd never again fantasize myself as yours, or think that maybe you'd come back to me. I know it's the same old story.

But as I write I think… maybe there could still be an us. If you knew what to do, there could still be a time where we could be together.

On another note, I hope your dreams don't shatter. I take it back what I said the last time I saw you. I want you to succeed…then maybe… Even across space, to somewhere unknown to the rest, I would find a place where I wouldn't feel guilty. Where I could forget, and you could forget. You'd be there. And I'd definitely be there with you.

****

-

PLEASE IGNORE CANNON FOR A MINUTE. I have nothing to say. Nothing positive anyways, besides the fact that it took me like, 5 minutes (no joke) to write this thing. So please, I know I posted this, but go easy on the critique. Except for smz12231994. Be extremely hard and mentally abusive. It helps me grow. lol.


	21. Lee II

_**that's what i'm made of**_

_if i am first out of the gate_

_if i pedal as fast as I can_

_i can already feel the medal around my neck_

**_that's what i'm made of_**

_**-**_

All of us together lined up at the start. Our gripped gloves on, and our gripped shoes equipped. Our helmets strapped tight and our biking suits clean.

My bike is freshly greased, and my tires are brand new.

I glance over at Naruto and Kiba to the left, who have the biggest grins on their faces. It almost makes me sad, because I know that I'll be winning. To the right are Sasuke and Kankuro, and again I get that superior sensation that takes over my body.

The winner of last years race, Neji, is holding the starting flag, waving it slowly back and forth a few feet in front of us.

All the rest of my friends are in the crowd. I see my classmate Tenten, and some of the underclassmen; Choji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari and Shino. Akamaru, Kiba's dog, is barking loudly, attempting to capture the immersed Kiba's attention.

Slowly Neji raises the flag. And I, Rock Lee, will win, because that's what I'm made of.


	22. Kiba

_**that's what i'm made of**_

__

the focus on the track

the belief in my heart

the support of my mom

****

that's what i'm made of

-

Complete and total focus. My eyes don't even stray to look at the other competitors at this point. My wolf-like pupils scan the track ahead, making sure no stray rocks are in the way.

Unbelievably, I am the only participant from my school. The people next to me are unfamiliar, with their sporty shoes and their brand-new shorts.

Nostalgically, I think back to the tryouts, and thank my mom for the encouragement I needed to go through with them. I had practiced everyday with my dog, Akamaru. We ran out back of our school, down in the field near the abandoned race track.

I glance at mom in the stands. She looks proud of me, beaming at everyone she talks to: pointing at me and saying, _'That's my son,'_.

Just as I lower my body into the starting position, I hear our names announced on the intercom, and I begin to think; I, Kiba Inuzuka, will win because that's what I'm made of.


	23. Shino

_**that's what i'm made of**_

_my dad gave me the fundamentals_

_my team gives me the support_

_i give it everything i've got_

_**that's what i'm made of**_

From day one, I almost wanted to turn back. Swimming… really wasn't my forte. But dad, as usual, wanted an excuse to seem close to me, so I had to take swimming lessons. And then diving lessons. And then I had to join the school swim team. Which leads me to the swim meat today.

I've got by bottoms on, and I'd feel bad for everyone watching us: who'd want to look at that much of anyone? I feel slightly embarrassed being so exposed, but yet I'm sitting here at the bench anyway.

I've got my goggles around my neck and my towel is in my hands. I stand up, drop the cloth on my seat, pull my water glasses up onto my face, then line up at the edge of the pool with the others.

The intercom comes on and announces the participants. Every name that passes though the transmitter is unfamiliar, but I don't really feel alone. I have my team behind me.

I have a good feeling about this. I think I'll try hard today, instead of sluffing off as I usually do…

I bend down into starting position, and the whistle blows no more then five seconds later. I dive into the water and get that notion that I, Shino Aburame, will win, because that's what I'm made of.

**AR; Alternate Reality**


	24. Temari

_**that's what i'm made of  
**_

_training seven days a week_

_staying on the honor roll at school_

_making sure i still get to be sixteen_

_**that's what i'm made of**_

I was, and am, the first female goalie from one of the five great nations since the second Raikage's daughter.

Our playoff game is already underway. I've got my cleats tied tightly, and my shin guards strapped around my legs. My padded gloves are equipped, and my mouth guard is stuck to my teeth.

Just because I'm a girl doesn't make being a goalie harder, but it does mean that some guys are sore because they can't score on me. Out of the thirty shots on goal they've taken so far, only two have gone in. My teammates are understanding, but anymore than three shots unblocked and I'm in the dog house.

I see the ball from half field and begin to run my hands up and down my thighs. I'm feeling the pressure. My brother, one of the full-backs, glances behind him. I catch his eye, and he stares at me seriously until I grin. I can't help it; his face makes me laugh.

The ball is moving into half-back territory now. I pull my hands up and grin again. I love the sensation of not knowing whether I will be able to stop the ball. But the confidence inside me rages from my feet to my ears. I, Temari, will stop the ball, because that's what I'm made of.

-

Took...ten minutes? If it's crappy, or doesn't make sense, please let me know? EDIT: fixed some stuff on chapters 23-25


	25. Ino

_**that's what i'm made of**_

flying to the hoop

inspiring young athletes

always reaching for a higher goal

**that's what i'm made of**

Basketball was never something I was interested in, but as with my classmate Shino, I was pushed into my sport. Father, as usual; can't leave well enough alone. He wanted his 'little girl' to grow some muscles. Instead of just track, that requires solely running (don't get me wrong, I know that you need a strong heart, leg muscles, and even strong chest muscles), dad wanted me acquire some coordination, and get used to physical contact.

It was four years ago when he forced me into it, and now I've become pretty good. I grew to like basketball within the first year, and it didn't take long for me to want to go the extra mile with it and enter my self in a three-on-three tournament.

I see my little cousin in the stands. She's smiling at me, and screaming, "Go Cousie!" She's gotten pretty good herself, even though she's only six. Together, we are always trying to do better: reaching for something more than a win.

At this point in the tournament, we are behind by four points, and my point guard is in control of the ball. I've got my Reeboks strapped, and my platinum-blonde hair in a pony-tail. My jersey is tucked in, and sweat is running down my face, my arms, my back, and everywhere else.

I'm posted up underneath, and the defense is tight. Suddenly my teammate drives into the bucket, and I've got the ball in my hands. I pull my arms back for a layup, and the girl behind me slaps my arms. Foul shot time.

I step up to the line coolly, facing the basket. One teammate on each side, and the referee, after 'checking' the ball, bounces it to me. I dribble it a couple times in front of myself. My arms come up, ball in tuck. I feel no pressure, no nervousness, no nothing. I, Ino Yamanaka, will make these two shots, because that's what I'm made of.


	26. PeinKonan

_**Not**_

"Are you positive there is nothing more we can do?" She asked, clasping her hands together in mental agony.

"Yes. I do not recommend that you stay, but you may do so if you wish."

Konan burned her eyes into Pein's. It was either aggression or tears.

"Do not weep for me. To have you cry would bring you down with me. So I now request that you leave me, so I can die in silence."

"No." She fisted her hands. "I would never leave you when you need me. I have destroyed everything I ever cared about for you, and now you want me to leave?

"Do as I say or I will kill you."

"You said do not heal the cancer, so I did not."

"Leave at once!" he coughed heartily, folding like a chair even though he was lying on his back.

"You say do not weep, so I will not." This time he said nothing, but continued his coughs until they slowly faded. His eyes closed and his mind drifted.

"You say leave me now, but **I will not.**" Konan grabbed his hand and squeezed. A tear fell from her face onto her love's cheek and rolled down. The cancer consuming him, Pein was dead.

-

**For **_**Ayase Reincarnated**_


	27. Hidan

**_Pray_**

_So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie_

My life has just been one big mistake, from the time left my village in hopes for something more, to the time I joined Akatsuki, and to now; where I'm underground, beneath layers and layers of dirt and rocks and trash and everything else.

I've made so many mistakes, and I've prayed to Jashin. I prayed my whole life, and where did it get me? I swear that if I got another chance at life, I wouldn't be fallowing him anymore. No more sacrifices, no more blood, and no more ceremonies.

He can just go fuck himself, because I've moved on.

_But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No not this_ _time_

-

**(am not intentionally bashing religious people)** Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil Wayne.


	28. NaruHina II

_**Listen**_

Quiet as I could be, I always watched Naruto. I wanted to learn from him, despite what a failure everyone else thought he was.

Silently behind the trees I stood. I took in every mistake he thought he made and every time he perfected something.

Noiselessly he found me. I tried to hide but I knew it was uselessly. I could see the confusion in his eyes.

Wordlessly I saw every syllable he spoke. Every story he told, everyday, I was right there. I looked him straight on, no turning away.

I kept my mouth closed and let my eyes listen.

-

_inspiration –'I'm Me' by Lil' Wayne_


	29. Sasuke II

_**Style**_

Throw away all your hopes of me seeking you out after some mission we were almost too careless to complete.

Drop your dreams of me going to you on a rainy day in front of some memorial stone.

Toss your desires of togetherness away into the coldest part of your soul.

It's not likely that I tell you just how sorry I am for everything I put you through.

-

_Inspiration 'On my Knees' by The 411 **EDIT**_


	30. JiraTsu

_**Behind**_

I was happy as could be when you took the job as Hokage. That was one more way to take myself out of the spot light, and to put you into it. You needed some reassurance of yourself, and a whole village of loyalists should have been enough.

I realized when I was on the brink of death that I'd made the right choice of coming on my own and making you stay home to continue your life as the leader of one of the greatest villages in the world.

I tried to get as far as I could playing the underdog and letting you get the glory, but in the end you were the one that got left behind.

-

_Inspiration - 'Heart of a Champion' by Nelly. For msjezzi-bella. I hope you like it._


	31. SasuSaku III

_**Space**_

After Sasuke was dragged kicking and screaming (metaphorically of course) back to our home, it'd been a long time since we'd talked. It's not all the fascinating as to how we ended up together, but everyone else found it interesting.

Maybe I matured. I mean, how could I not have? The harsh reality of what he had become must have done something to help me grow up, along wiht the village's struggling and Tsunade breathing down my neck.

He'd change too of course. Taller and more muscular, possibly even smarter, and yet still the same cold person I'd always known.

We must have just needed space.

-

Inspiration - 'Breath' by Blu Cantrell. For mzjezzi-bella.


End file.
